Grande conquista
by Luli Uchiha
Summary: Sasu×Hina. UA. Sasuke está à procura de um grande amor até encontrar Hinata.


Gente, tive que reescrever a fanfic. Passou muito tempo desde quando a escrevi, e a minha maturidade mudou; isto é: meu jeito de escrever mudou xP.

**Legenda:**

"..." : pensamento

... - : fala

* * *

Várias pessoas dançando, se movimentando de diversas formas; conversando alto; e uma mesma batida, que se repetia várias e várias vezes. Era possível sentir o chão tremer de tanto barulho. Há quem goste de festas, mas sempre há uma exceção. Hyuuga Hinata é uma dessas exceções. Sentia que sua cabeça explodiria com tremendo ruído. Era mais difícil, a cada minuto, respirar com tanta gente à sua volta. Olhou para os lados rapidamente. "Preciso sair daqui!", pensou. Avistou uma grande porta de vidro. Ao caminho de tal porta, passou por muitos casais, conhecidos bêbados e alterados. "Como gente bêbada é patética!", jurou para si mesma que, se um dia beber, não ficará desse jeito. Ao abrir a porta um forte vento frio fez seus cabelos arrepiarem. Olhou para o céu, negro, com muitos pontinhos brilhantes e um grande, que parecia imperar sobre os outros, uma espécie de rainha. Observou o ambiente em que se encontrava: uma simpática varanda, com muitas rosas vermelhas espalhadas; com certeza os donos trataram de tirar parte da decoração para que nada se quebrasse. Sentou em uma das cadeiras e apoiou seu braço na mesa que se encontrava num canto. Apenas ficou observando a Lua.

Um barulho de porta se abrindo a despertou de seus pensamentos. Será que alguém ousaria perturbar sua tranqüilidade?

- Já disse que não quero! – Gritava um rapaz para dentro da festa. Pareceu surpreso com a presença de Hinata. – Ah... Oi!

- Oi.

- Eu só estava me livrando de algumas meninas bêbadas... Você sabe! – "Parece que alguém concorda comigo!"

- Tudo bem...

- Então, Hyuuga... Porque não está na festa? – Sentou em uma cadeira próxima a da garota.

- Ah, Sasuke... Não sou muito fã de festas. Me dão dor de cabeça. – Sim! O tão famoso Uchiha Sasuke. Fama de pegador. Bonito, inteligente, gentil, engraçado... Resumindo: perfeito. Ao menos aos olhos das meninas, em geral. Ambos eram apenas colegas de classe; não conversavam muito, apenas pequenos comentários durante a aula, às vezes.

- Por que está aqui, se não gosta?

- Sakura insistiu para eu vir, disse que eu precisava me divertir mais. Quem sabe arranjar algum namorado... Bobagem!

- Ahahaha! A Sakura... Peguei ela hoje! – Fez uma cara confiante, de 'eu-sei-que-sou-bonito'.

- Com quantas ficou hoje? – "Retiro o que disse... Sasuke, quer ficar, totalmente sem compromisso, comigo? Porque namorar um galinha não é nada legal."

- Ahm... Contando com ela... Umas cinco.

- Você não toma jeito! Assim nunca vai arranjar uma namorada!

- Você que pensa! Na verdade, foi apenas um teste. Sabe quando se beija alguém e sente aqueeela sensação? A garota que me fizer sentir isso será minha futura namorada.

- E pretende ir beijando qualquer uma assim? Para arranjar alguém tem que, no mínimo, simpatizar com a pessoa.

- Lógico que a garota será bonita!

- Não estou falando disso! A pessoa tem que ser divertida, alguém que seja sempre agradável ter como companhia. Beleza também conta um pouquinho... – Deu uma leve risadinha, que fez com que o garoto a acompanhasse.

- As meninas não querem saber de conversar comigo, ou passar um tempo comigo. Só querem saber da parte do amasso.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Sasuke! As garotas gostam de momentos românticos.

- Tipo um beijo?

- Também... – O rapaz começou a encará-la. Olhava-a com firmeza em seus olhos. – Que foi?

- Estava pensando aqui... – Levantou-se e aproximou-se. Levou suas mãos ao rosto da garota e, finalmente, beijou-a. Um beijo simples, delicado. Ao terminar, ofegante, falou. – ...se eu, talvez, não pudesse sentir aqueeela sensação com você.

- E... – Ainda estava pasma. Ninguém nunca a havia beijado assim, de surpresa.

- Quer namorar comigo?

**Continua...**

* * *

Quero agradecer às reviews. Gente, valeeeeeu:D Mas um especial pra Giuli. Tipo, cara, se você não tivesse mandado esse review eu nem tinha rescrito (continuado) a fic.

Em breve uma continuação. Prometo!


End file.
